Busters secret admirer part two
by RoughpurpleDiamond
Summary: Now in theirearly teenage years. Thirteen year old Buster Baxter receives another set of cards and chocolates. He is overwhelmed and most curious as this time around because he is open to the idea of a girlfriend, but who is this mystery girl sending him gifts? With the help of fellow detective Fern, Virguel Watteau, the two hunt down the secret admirer who is revealed..One shot


After the first one was kind of weird I felt like writing a second one.

**Busters Secret Admirer Part 2**

Taken from the episode where Buster has a secret admirer at age eight.

Spoiler Alert: Its not his Mom

Now in their preteen-early teenage years. Thirteen year old Buster Baxter receives another set of cards and chocolates. He is overwhelmed and most curious as this time around because he is open to the idea of a girlfriend, but who is this mystery girl sending him gifts? With the help of fellow detective Fern, Virguel Watteau, the two hunt down the secret admirer who is revealed...

* * *

A Short and sweet **PG 13 fanfic.**

By _Rough Diamond_

Told from Busters POV.

So there I was. Another annoying school day, now why was it annoying? Well more puzzling really than annoying. I enjoyed lunch more than anything in fact if lunch were a subject Id get As every time. My Mom would be so happy. Anyway thats not my reason, food is always good how could it possibly be an annoyance?

Whats puzzling me is that I am getting cards, pretty cards. Its not valentines day, I am in middle school and havent really thought about the prospect of dating.

My best friend and Casanova over there, Arthur Read has. I am looking at him now actually, he wears this white blazer to school and has put in contact lenses. Where did the old "really great guy" go? Oh yeah hes over there, kissing Sue ellen under the tree. The day before it was Francine. The day before that? Uh I think it was that girl who has the red hair and looks like muffy or was it muffy? No I dont think so, anyway it was some chick. The girl who likes to swing upside down. I think shes a gymnast now...anyway Im looking away from Mr Hefners grandson and am sighing in woe.

"Virguel senses you are worried" Fern says to me in that funny European accent.

"Yes, I am" I say, looking at these two cards. One of them has a set of love hearts inside that say

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, I think about kissing you" _

Fern presses her index finger upon her mouth.

"Hmm, ziss iz indeed quite zee puzzle Misure Baxter"

"Can you please speak english?" I ask. "Ah but I am" She replies.

I cant help but laugh. Fern is my best friend. She took the place of Arthur about two years ago now when we started middle school.  
He started chasing the girls, when everyone thought it would be me. My mother was even concerned because I am so "Likeable" she said.

"Aww Mom"

Fern then gave me a weird look.

"Whoops did I say that out loud?" I bite my lip.

Fern pats me on the shoulder and says "I zink this is not from your Muzzer no?"

"Oh you mean Mom?" I reply. "No"

"Look at the other card" "Its in that fancy style of writing you taught me how to do" I say.

"Ah you mean Calligraphy?" Fern replies, scanning the card with her eyes.

"Its very neatly written" "Very effective use of words too."

I then glance over at my dearest friend. Could it be her?

"No shes like your sister Buster" I shake my head.

"Who's like your sister?" Fern wrinkles her nose. "Dammit" mega face palm, "I did it again."

She giggles. "Ah no my sweet friend tiz not me compornevoe?"

I look at her with another confused expression. "Uh um so no _tiz_ not you Fern" I scratch my head.

"It looks like its been copied or something, from those online love letter sites." She said, looking at the card.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense" I reply, taking out the box of chocolates I was given.

"_Your lovely eyes brighten my day"_  
_"Your smile lights up my eyes_  
_"If I tell you who I am"_  
_"Will you be surprised?"_

Fern reads aloud, just then Muffy crosswire comes over.

She dresses really well...posh. I call it posh but Fern might use a bigger word for it. Her hair is always styled and she gets these manicures, man its annoying hearing her talk about them in class behind me.

"Hey" She says, flicking her hair back.

"Do you like my hoop earrings?"She leans in and shows me.

"Uh yeah they're nice" I reply. I show her the box of chocolates.

"Look, they say they are from Belgium" I smile and offer her one.

"Oh, they do look yummy but I cant" She starts to frown.

"I am not eating sugar at the moment" "Its the newest taboo""Plus I dont want to get fat"

I look at her figure briefly. She was not fat, she had nice hips and a rather nice behind but I should not have really been looking...

"You're not fat, why do you worry about stuff like that?" I ask.

She gave me a strange look. "Do you really think so?"

I shrug, "Yeah, why do girls worry about their weight so much?"

She then looked down at the grass, "Oh I see" she then looks up at waves.

"Hi fern, Bye Fern" she says walking off.

Fern was still studying the card when Arthur walks over with Sue ellen on his right arm and Francine clutching his left.

They both had their hair long and layered. They did look pretty-ish but it was all for Mr _lover lover_ standing in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Hey how are you?" He asks, like he actually gives a damn.

"Why?" Is all i can say in response.

"He takes off his sun glasses at looks to the sky.

"Ah, beautiful day isn't it?" he sighs.

"Yeah" Sue ellen replies.

"Are we still going to the sugar bowl later"?"Francine asks

"We have a present for you" Sue ellen adds.

I felt like throwing up. Why on earth were they hovering around him like bees around a honey pot?

"You bet" He says.

"Okay ladies lay one on me"

They both kiss each cheek in unison while Fern looks at me and we both cringe.

"There goes two promising futures down the drain" Fern sighs as the girls walk off, wearing the clothes Arthur likes, clutching him and kissing him sweetly.

"They're just a couple of old friends who made a dumb choice" I say. "Make that three old friends" I add, thinking back to when Arthur and me used to hang out, ride bikes and get in trouble obviously for actual reasons that were never our fault.

Francine used to be more sporty. She was funnier too. Sue ellen was awesome, her martial arts were kick ass but now...

"I hated how much it hurt you to see your best friend turn into a groupie" I frown.

Fern sighs and taps me on the nose. "Ah zat is okay, for we are compadres now in zee quest for your mysterious admirer"

I start to laugh and agree.

"Well I can rule out Sue ellen and Francine" I say.

"Ah Ive got it" Fern says, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Lets write down a list of all the girls and guys we know" "and..."

"Woah slow down" I say, holding up my hand. "Guys?"  
"Well excuse me but it could be George for all we know OR Binky?" she says pointing to the large bull dog doing his ballet, well he was prancing around in the field anyway.

"I really hope its not" I reply, putting my hands on my knees.

"No I doubt its Binky" She replies. "Hes been dating Molly for awhile"

"George is busy with his own stuff" I look at him sitting under a tree strumming his guitar.

A couple of his friends are sitting next to him. Jenna and Jack are holding hands beside him, listening to him play.

"Okay so rule Jenna out" Fern says, crossing out her name on the list.

"And Arthur" I nudge her jokingly.

She laughs. "Oh off course" "Off course"

On the way to class we were still trying to figure out who this girl could be, I knew it was a girl. Guys just wouldn't write like that and be so...well intriguing would they?

I look at some of the middle school seniors walking by.

"Could it be Prunella?" I ask. Looking at the tall curly haired poodle helping Marina down the hall.

Fern scribbles her name down. "I doubt it but we cannot rule it out"

She pushes the pen against her cheek and stops mid way.

"Hmmm."

I look at her. "What?" "why are you humming?"

"No reason I just..." she then writes two more names down.

"Maria" and "Muffy"

I raise an eye brow.

"Muffy?" "Oh come on Fern" I scoff.

"Maria?" "possibly" "Molly?" "Hopefully" but...Muffy crosswire?"

"Why not?" Fern asks. "Molly is dating Binky sort of...and Maria has this thing for Alex but it could be her OR Muffy"

"Why would a girl like Muffy with her pretty little accessory's and glittery stuff want to date me?" I ask.

"Glittery stuff?"She tilts her head.

"You know what I mean fern" "Besides shes dated tons of guys." I say, holding my hands in my jean pockets.

"Shes not dating anyone now though" she states. "Shes pretty advanced though" Fern observes Muffy walking down the hall. That outfit was nice.

"Her ass looks great in those jeans though" I say glancing at her...

"Buster" Fern scolds me. "What?" I shrug. "She makes it easy for guys to notice her is more what I meant"

Fern snaps her fingers. "Ah zat iz it Misure I have found zee mystery woooman"

She then starts to run down the hall.

"Hey" I call out. "Where are you going?"

I then hear my phone vibrate "You're lady will be waiting for you outside the sugarbowl at 4:30" "after school" Ferns text had me ask if I was up for zee challenge?

"Yes I am, great!" I type with nervous excitement.

I couldn't focus for the rest of the afternoon. I was too busy thinking of who the girl could be. Then I started thinking of triple chocolate ripple ice cream with hot fudge and whipped cream and extra chocolate shavings hmm...then I thought of some of the girls her.

Which one? I peered over to see Francine playing tonsil hockey with Arthur who had her hand on her thigh. Her skin was a nice colour...wait what am I thinking?

"You have great boobs" I heard my old idiot friend purr into Francines stupid ear. I could hear her giggling. He used a similar line on Sue ellen in English. "Oh Sue, your butt is outta this world baby"

Then I start thinking of the girl eating ice cream with me. If we kiss? Will it taste of the chocolate sundae Im dreaming of? I hope so.

Noone seems to be concerned with the teachers vocal threats to start paying attention or else. Detention hardly ever happens anymore. Its a violation of teacher student rights or something? I think the teachers dont want to spend extra time at school stuck with the "bad assess" even though we aren't all bad.

Fern got detention for writing her book instead of her study notes for some stupid essay which she aced anyway. Arthurs been in detention which makes his groupies cry. They wait outside the door for him *speeeew*

"Oh right back to the girl" I say aloud.

The class look at me "Dammit Buster not again." I hit my forehead for the second time.

At the Sugar Bowl...

So here we are, standing inside the shop. Why are we standing? When Fern, oh I mean Detective Wattea could be sitting down with me, eating deliciously sweet creamy ice cream with hot fudge mmm...

"Well where is she?" I look at Fern who has a cunning little glimt in her eye.

"Ah ha, You vill ave to juz wait an zee Misure Baxter" she replies in that weird accent again.

"Well can we at least sit down?" I ask her yawning. "All this thinking is making me tired"

Fern laughs and then I see Arthur walk in, Francine to the left of him and Sue elllen to the right.

"What will it be today ladies?" He pulls out a ten dollar bill.

They squeal and kiss him on the cheeks. "Chocolate shake" Francine gushes. "Strawberry soy based, for me" Sue ellen wraps her arm tightly around Arthur.

"Ick" A voice behind me spits. "That is just so patheric"

I turn around and there she is.

"Muffy?" I raise an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't eat ice cream anymore"

She flutters her eyes and twirls her hair

"No but you do" she replies.

"Why are you acting like this?" I ask..looking at her smile and glossy eyes.

"Why do you think?" She presses a finger on my nose.

Im shaking and kind of excited.

"Its YOU" I shout.

Arthur and a few other patrons turn around...

"Oops" I lower my voice.

"So.." I look at her. Shes quite pretty really.

"Um why do you like me?" "I just had to ask"

She blushes and looks directly at the red tiles on the floor.

"I don't really know" she replies. "I guess I think you're funny, and you have always been kinda sweet"

I notice my face starts heating up. I turn to see my best friend giving me the thumbs up.

"It didn't take Fern long to figure out it was me" Muffy says, looking over at my detective and fellow sleuth.

"No I guess not." I reply. I realise the conversation is getting stale so I take a couple of deep breaths.

" Thankyou for the chocolates" "and the cards" I say. "I cant believe I offered you one" I laugh.

Muffy giggles and places her hand next to mine. "Ironic right?"

"Uhhh huh" Im barely able to form words.

Muffy Crosswire _like_ likes me, not just as a friend.

"So are we going to um.." She searches for word's, but I take her hand and we head outside.

"Your hair is nice" I say, looking at her red locks blowing in the wind.

"You're cute" she replies. She then moves towards me and gives me a tiny kiss on the cheek.

We stare at each other for a few seconds as my heart starts beating really fast.

Before she asks, I do it I take the big step, the ultimate plunge. I kiss her back. Her lips taste of bubblegum chap stick.

She kisses me back. I like it. Her pulse is racing just as fast as mine, I know it.

"Do you want to see me again?" She asks, wiping her lips. "On the weekend?"

"Yeah" I reply. "I uh sure...can we kiss again?"

"Buster" she sighs and her hand touches my face.

"If you _like_ like me we can."

"Um Muffy, I do like like you." I reply unaware of the words falling out of mouth.

Oh my giddy Aunt Frida,.. I like Muffy Crosswire. I really like her too.

"Yay" she wraps her arms around me. She smells of vanilla scented perfume.

I give her a big hug back. My face was buried in her thick red hair by her shoulder.

"Awwww" I hear Francine and Sue Ellen coo.

"So sweet, so sweet" they say at the same time.

I cringe. "What are they?" I scoff "Twins?"

Muffy giggles at that and then flicks her hair back. "Come on" she grabs my hand. "Lets get out of here"...

We didn't end up eating ice cream that day but you know what?

I didn't mind.

The End

A Sweet fluffy Muffy Buster story.

Yes incase you are wondering, I thought Id have both Sue Ellen and Francine drooling over Arthur. Just for parodies sake.


End file.
